


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 2 - Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg





	

As it happens quite often, it all started with a coffee.

The coffee shop wasn’t anything extraordinary itself. It was small, old and dark, with mismatched chairs around random tables. It wasn’t a popular chain store and people definitely didn’t stand in long lines waiting for their beverages.  

But the coffee was amazing – freshly grinded for every customer, served with a cookie and kind smile by the elderly lady behind the counter.

Maybe that was the reason why these two men in particular liked to come there so much.

First, they were coming separately, fifteen minutes or so between them. They sat in opposite corners, heads buried into books or work papers. The men weren’t very young – both in their thirties, with some grey hair in their otherwise perfect hair – they looked like they had their share of bad memories and experience in life. And that this coffee shop was their shelter they needed so much.

They never acknowledged each other presence, always sticking to themselves. But one day it changed.

It was raining that day, the heavy winter rain in New York. Both of them rushed in, standing in the line. The one with chestnut hair and blue eyes just collected his coffee and turned around to walk to his usual table. Taking a sip from the mug, he tripped over his own shoes and spilled his coffee on the man next in the line. After sincerely apologizing, and being ensured by the man with curly hair and hazel eyes that “It’s okay, sir, I really am fine”, he bought them new coffees and they both sat at the table by the window.

They talked for so long, the owner had to kick them out.

Next day, they came back. Together.

The men continued coming, every day, always sitting at the same table near the windows. Over years, they never missed a day. One day, on their second anniversary, Blaine, the curly haired one, proposed.

Kurt, the one with blue eyes, spilled his coffee on himself, but it didn’t stopped him from jumping on his new fiancé and shouting _Yes!_ between kisses.

For their wedding, they got coffee flavoured cake, because coffee and love? It’s the best combination, ever.

 


End file.
